


Proposal

by Kharybelle



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF), The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Canon Illness, RoyalChaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharybelle/pseuds/Kharybelle
Summary: Chilled is drafted. Thanks to his hemophilia, Ze has to stay home.Short one-shot.





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the one word prompt "Proposal". Thanks to AgathaBrine (over on Fanfiction.net) for the Beta!

His bags were checked and his boarding pass ready. In one shaking hand, Chilled held his draft papers. The other had a vice-like grip on Ze’s.  
  
The airport was unusually busy for this time of morning - mostly young people, scattered around, either saying goodbyes to family or lining up to get through security. Like many of them, Chilled was wearing a dark green uniform and black boots.  
  
He looked strikingly handsome in it, and Ze didn’t know when he would see him again.  
  
They were still standing facing each other, off to the side a little way away from the security lineup, when an unpleasantly perky voice over the intercom informed them that flight BA2475 – Chilled’s flight - was now loading.  
  
“I should probably go,” Chilled mumbled, but he instead of pulling away, he leaned forward to press his forehead against Ze’s.  
  
Ze couldn’t open his fingers. His med-alert bracelet felt like lead on his wrist. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too,” then Chilled was kissing him, long and thorough. Ze tried to pour all of his emotions, all his love into that kiss, but too soon they had to break for air, and finally Chilled started to let go, inching towards the gate, still staring at Ze with an anguished expression.  
  
His chest hurt. It felt like his heart was shattering into dozens of tiny pieces, and Chilled was taking them with him.  
  
“Marry me.” Ze didn’t think about the words spilling out of his mouth. Chilled stopped, hands still connected by the tips of their fingers. “I’ll buy you a ring. I’ll talk to your dad. Chilled, will you marry me?”  
  
“Yes.” Chilled’s response was a heartfelt declaration, and his wide smile was contagious. “I’ll marry you.” He pulled Ze closer again, indifferent to the intercom reminding him he had a plane to catch. “I promise, I’ll do whatever it takes to come back to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted on AO3 before. People weren't kidding when they said tagging was hard! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
